With the evolution of top drive assemblies used in running oilfield tubulars into wellbores, recently developed top drives have been equipped with adaptors to grip casing, drill pipe, production tubing and other tubulars for lifting, lowering and rotating the tubular string in the wellbores, and have also included apparatus for torquing such joints together. Such prior art systems can generally be described as attaching a tubular joint into the tubular string, as the tubular string is being held by a spider at the drill floor level and using tongs on the drill floor to screw the joint into the held tubular string, or alternatively, as attaching a tubular joint into the tubular string while the string is being held in the spider at the drill floor and using the top drive to screw the tubular joint into the held string, or alternatively, as attaching a double or triple stand of tubulars using either of the above methods where the double or triple stands are assembled at a different location.